


Big Boy

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has some fun with "Big Girl," the character Sean plays in the movie <i>Stay Cool</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boy

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/00090zhx/)

 

"Big Girl?" Elijah giggled madly. "Well I agree with the big part anyway."

Sean sighed. "Look, I can't help it if casting directors insist on hiring me to play overweight characters now. Since _Rings_, they only see me one way. It's the curse of Samwise."

Elijah had the decency to look penitent. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Irish."

"Thanks."

"But you know your weight doesn't bother me. I fell in love with you at Sam's weight."

"Yes, I remember," Sean smiled, "but that doesn't mean I wouldn't rather be thin and have a killer set of abs."

Elijah moved to Sean and kissed him. "For the record," he said, patting Sean's stomach, "this isn't the big I was talking about."

"It isn't?" Sean asked in surprise.

"Nope," Elijah told him. His hand traveled down to Sean's crotch and his fingers closed tightly around Sean's cock, which was easily accessible in his soft, cotton pants. "_This_ is the big part I was referring to, and there's nothing girlish about it."

"Are you sure?" Sean questioned. "Maybe we should test that out, just in the interest of science, of course."

Elijah's eyes gleamed. "I like the way you think, Big Boy."


End file.
